The Dark Bride
by Lissannabelle
Summary: "..Cinta yang kuat pasti akan menyatukan kita, segala kutukan akan terpatahkan dengan cinta yang kuat..". Sasuke tahu ada yang salah dengan buku tua tersebut. Kutukan dan dendam dari sepasang pengantin yang masih mencari jiwa untuk menguatkan roh pengantin perempuan. Mereka dalam kegelapan. Oneshot. AU. OOC. RnR jika berkenan.


NARUTO FANFICTION

 _ **THE DARK BRIDE**_

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Horror (Horror kah?)

Rated : T+

 **A/N : Coba bikin genre horror, tiba-tiba terlintas ide dengan alur begini. Nyaaan~ maaf kalau ga sempurna -_-**

 **Kalau tak suka, jangan baca**

 **Oke?**

.

.

.

 **Penasaran ya?**

* * *

Hari ini tahun kedua untuk Sasuke dan Sakura bersama semenjak mereka bertemu di SMA Konohagakure. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan layaknya seorang pasangan kekasih diantara orang-orang yang sedang menikmati festival malam itu. Sedari tadi mata seorang lelaki tampan itu melirik ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sesuatu yang belum ia temukan, tiga puluh menit semenjak ia dan perempuan cantik disampingnya tiba di tempat ramai ini.

"Sasuke, itu kah yang kau cari?" Sakura berhasil membuat Sasuke memandang dagangan seorang penjual tua yang berdagang buku-buku.

"Ya, terimakasih Sakura" Sasuke segera menarik Sakura untuk menghampiri tempat itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari anak muda?" tanya penjual tua itu.

"Beberapa buku tua, untuk koleksi buku ku" jawab Sasuke tanpa memandang penjual tua itu. Ia tampak sibuk memilih beberapa buku-buku tua. Melihat sampul depan, membalik untuk melihat sampul belakang dan kemudian membaca beberapa lembaran di dalamnya. Sakura, kekasih Sasuke, tidak pernah sedikit pun keberatan dengan hobi Sasuke yang mengoleksi buku tua. Sudah dua tahun mereka bersama, dan setiap datang ke festival semacam ini di kota, Sakura tidak akan akan keberatan diajak Sasuke, walaupun akan lebih banyak waktu dihabiskan untuk mencari buku bersama Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum memandangi kekasihnya. Biasanya ia akan pergi berjalan-jalan menikmati beberapa event festival sembari menunggu Sasuke yang masih akan memilih buku dan kemudian akan bertemu di suatu tempat jika sudah selesai tapi kali ini rasanya Sakura ingin menunggu Sasuke saja. Ia tampak melirik beberapa buku, kedua bola mata indahnya kini berhenti untuk memandang buku tua dengan sampul berwarna coklat tua. Sakura menggapai buku tersebut, menyentuh sampul buku coklat tua yang terasa lembut ditangannya, ada beberapa ukiran-ukiran kayu disampul buku itu.

"Kau ingin buku itu?" tanya penjual tua yang sontak membuat Sakura agak kaget

"Ehh.. itu.." Sakura menjawab dengan terbata-bata. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa tertarik dengan sebuah buku, buku tua.

"Sakura buku apa itu? tanya Sasuke. Ia tampak sudah membeli dua buku tua yang sudah terletak dalam tas kain.

"Kau memiliki kekasih yang cantik, ambillah buku itu anak muda. Buku nya bagus, tentang dua orang kekasih" ucap penjual buku tua.

"Berapa harga buku ini?" tanya Sakura. Ia benar-benar tertarik dengan buku tua coklat tua ini.

"Buku itu memiliki harga yang tinggi karena buku itu unik, tapi karena kekasih lelaki mu itu membeli buku-buku tua ku akan ku berikan buku itu pada mu, ambil saja" ujar penjual tua tampak menekan kan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Ini tidak ada judulnya. Kau yakin ini tidak perlu di bayar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ambil lah" penjual tua itu tampak memelankan nada suaranya kali ini "Dia cantik" gumamnya pelan. Sasuke tak yakin apa yang terakhir penjual tua itu katakan.

"Hn, baiklah. Terimakasih" Sasuke mengambil buku coklat tua itu dari tangan Sakura dan memasukkan ke tas kain bersama dua bukunya yang baru saja ia beli. Sasuke menggandeng Sakura ke sebuah tempat yang jauh dari keramaian, sebuah pohon besar di ujung tempat festival.

"Tunggulah sebentar, akan ku belikan minuman" setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sakura, Sasuke langsung berlari ke seberang untuk membeli dua minuman dingin. Kini dua minuman dingin itu mereka habiskan dengan waktu yang singkat, memilih buku juga menghabiskan tenaga dan membuat haus.

"Sakura ada yang ingin aku katakan pada mu" Sasuke yang pertama membuyarkan keheningan.

"Iya Sasuke? Katakan" Sakura memandang Sasuke, tampak penasaran.

"Aku akan menikahi mu, aku dan keluarga ku sudah membicarakan ini tapi.." Sasuke menatap tajam pada Sakura. "Tunggulah sebentar lagi, setidaknya kita selesaikan sekolah ini dulu, oke?" wajah Sasuke kini mulai melembut, ia hanya ingin bermain-main ekspresi dengan Sakura tadi. Sasuke kini mengacak-acak rambut soft pink milik Sakura sampai ia berhenti ketika melihat semburat merah yang merona di wajah Sakura. Ia menatap sebentar Sakura yang dari tadi hanya menunduk. Sedetik kemudian Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum simpul. "Hei.. apa ini artinya iya kan? Kau akan menunggu kan?" tanya Sasuke pelan. "Baka, tentu saja. Aku senang sekali" gumam Sakura yang masih dalam pelukan Sasuke. Samar-samar Sasuke melihat sosok bayangan perempuan yang berdiri jauh memandangi mereka sebelum ia benar-benar menutup kedua matanya untuk menikmati pelukan hangat bersama Sakura tapi sedetik kemudian ketika ia akan benar-benar membuka matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas sosok itu, sosok perempuan itu sudah menghilang. _"Mungkin perasaan ku saja"_.

.

.

"Selamat malam, tidurlah yang nyenyak cantik" ucap Sasuke di telpon.

"Sasuke aku masih belum mengantuk, aku berencana akan membaca buku tua tadi" Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju meja belajarnya. "Buku ini cantik sekali kan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, kau belum membaca isinya, jangan tertipu dengan sampulnya saja" Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Sakura kali ini mengusap lembut pada sampul buku coklat tua itu lagi. Seperti hal yang memabukkan untuk ia lakukan pada sebuah buku. "Seperti ini kah jika jatuh cinta pada sebuah buku, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Hhh.. Sakura, lebih baik kau jatuh cinta dengan ku sa.." jawab Sasuke yang terputus karena

"Aw.." pekik Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang sedikit kaget dengan pekikkan Sakura.

"Jari tangan ku mengenai ukiran kayu pada sampul buku ini Sasuke" Sakura meringis melihat darah menetes ke sampul buku dari ujung jari nya. Luka kecil nya ini tampaknya lumayan dalam hingga membuat ujung jari nya kaku.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada cemas di sebrang telpon sana.

"Aku mengusap sampul buku nya hingga akan membuka buku, aku tak menyadari diujung bawah bahwa ukiran kayu nya menghadap ke depan dan sangat kecil sekali. Aku pikir luka ini lumayan dalam" Sakura tampak membersihkan darah yang masih keluar dari luka kecil diujung jarinya dengan tisu dan kemudian menutupnya dengan plester luka.

"Jangan khawatir Sasuke, ini hanya luka kecil. Um.. baiklah mari kita lihat apa isi dari buku ini" Sakura membuka buku tua itu dengan pelan.

"Hn, pastikan tidak membuat luka lagi" Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"Ck, tidak akan" Sakura tampak kesal dengan kecerobohannya tadi, tentu saja tidak akan terulang dua kali pikirnya. "Aku melihat lembar pertama dengan tulisan _Kegelapan_. Eh? Aku rasa ini judulnya" ucap Sakura bingung.

"Kegelapan? Aneh sekali. Bukankah penjual tua tadi bilang kalau buku itu tentang sepasang kekasih?" Sasuke juga dibuat bertanya-tanya. Sakura hanya memandangi judul buku itu dalam diam. Sudah satu menit semenjak dari pertanyaan Sasuke yang belum ia jawab, ia merasa pandangannya sedikit kabur, kepalanya pusing.

"Hmm.. Sasuke aku mengantuk" gumam Sakura pelan di telpon. Ia menutup buku tua itu dan berjalan gontai menuju kasur pink nya.

"Hn, baiklah. Kita tidur saja. Akan ku tutup telponnya" Tut. Sakura langsung menutup telpon duluan. "Selamat malam" gumamnya pelan dalam rasa mengantuk. Beberapa helaian rambutnya tergeser ke samping, dan ada sesuatu bisikan hangat yang ia rasakan ditelinganya. Samar-samar ia mendengar bisikan yang memanggil namanya. _Sakura.._ Sakura terlalu berat untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya walaupun hanya satu detik, ia merasakan sedikit merinding pada bagian lehernya. Terlalu berat untuk Sakura membuka kedua matanya jadi ia hanya coba meraih selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

Adakah sesuatu yang terlewati oleh Sakura? Darah yang menetes ke sampul buku tua tadi. Tidak ada lagi.

.

.

 _Sreekkkkk…._ tepat tengah malam, Sasuke terbangun dengan suara decitan yang samar-samar ia dengar dalam tidur nya. Ia membuka pelan kedua matanya dan mendapati dahan pohon yang bergesekan dengan jendela kamarnya. Ia berjalan mendekati jendela dan membukanya. Angin berhempus tampak kencang 4ea rah4i, tak heran dahan pohon yang tumbuh 4ea rah jendelanya jadi bergesekan dan membuat suara berisik. Ia berniat akan mematahkan sedikit dahan pohon itu tapi itu malah melukai jari nya. "Shhh.." ia meringis sedetik kemudia setelah mendapati sayatan luka di jarinya. Ia teringat akan yang terjadi pada Sakura tadi. "Apa-apaan ini?" batin Sasuke.

.

.

Sudah dua hari ini Sakura bertingkah aneh, ia tampak lebih pendiam. Sesekali jika di ajak bicara oleh Sasuke, Sakura mengarahkan pembicaraan ke pernikahan. Ia kadang menangis sendiri jika Sasuke sudah tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan atau permintaannya karena kewalahan. Ini sempat membuat nilai pelajaran Sasuke di sekolah menurun, bukan hanya itu saja, Sasuke sering terlambat dua hari ini karena selalu diminta menemani Sakura ke tempat pohon besar dulu saat festival dan pulang tengah malam. Sasuke bingung menatap Sakura yang terus menunduk di sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Ia menggenggam tangan kekasihnya yang mulai terasa mendingin. "Sakura" panggil Sasuke pelan. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hn, bagaimana tentang buku itu?" tanya Sasuke yang tak yakin sebenarnya harus menanyakan hal itu, apa boleh buat hanya itu yang terlintas di kepalanya.

"Bagus" jawab Sakura pelan. Kali ini akhirnya ia menjawab. Saat ini mereka berdua sudah berada di depan rumah Sakura. Ibu Sakura tampak keluar dari rumah dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Sakura, kau tidak enak badan?" Ibu Sakura mengusap kedua pipi Sakura yang terasa dingin. Sakura mendongak menatap ibu nya. Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke ketika melihat bibir Sakura yang mulai pucat, lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya seperti orang tidak tidur padahal tadi saat di Sekolah Sakura masih baik-baik saja. Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke dengan pelan. "Sa.. Sasuke.. malam ini kita tidak usah keluar ya.. aku ingin sendiri" ucapnya pelan dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Sasuke menatap khawatir kekasihnya. Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?

"Bibi.. apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?" tanya Sasuke pada Ibu Sakura.

"Entahlah Sasuke.. ia tampak aneh setelah bangun pagi dua hari yang lalu. Ia bilang bermimpi tentang sepasang pengantin di bawah pohon besar dan setiap malam selalu meracau di kamarnya ada seorang perempuan. Kemarin, ia minta dimasakkan makanan Cina. Ini membuat Bibi bingung" Ibu Sakura bercerita dengan lemas, khawatir akan keadaan anaknya.

"Bibi, jika terjadi sesuatu telpon aku segera" pinta Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan Ibu Sakura.

.

.

Malam ini Sasuke datang ke festival lagi, tepat seperti malam itu sesuatu hal yang ia cari, tapi bukan bendanya, melainkan orangnya. Ya, penjual tua itu. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat kemarin. Saat ini banyak sekali yang ia pikirkan. Buku tua, Sakura, Sakura yang lebih menjadi pendiam, Sakura yang selalu bicara tentang pernikahan, pengantin, seperti yang dikatakan penjual tua bahwa buku itu tentang sepasang kekasih walaupun Sasuke sendiri belum pernah membaca isinya. Ia penasaran. Apa ini ada hubungannya walaupun dipikir secara logika tidak ada hubungannya. Ia kini tiba ditempat kemarin, tapi menemukan sosok penjual buku yang berbeda dari kemarin.

"Dimana penjual buku tua itu? Tiga hari yang lalu ia berjualan buku-buku tua disini" tanya Sasuke cepat pada penjual buku yang terlihat lebih muda didepannya. Pengunjung tampak menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Apa maksud anda? Hanya aku yang sering berjualan buku disini" jawab si penjual.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku selalu berjualan buku disini nak, dan aku pun tidak melihat mu tiga hari yang lalu menghampiri ku" ceritanya. Sasuke tampak melirik buku-buku yang penjual ini jajakan, memang berbeda ia hanya menjual novel-novel, berbeda dengan penjual tua kemarin yang menjual buku-buku tua. Terlebih lagi pengunjung disini lebih banyak dibandingkan kemarin yang hanya ia dan Sakura yang membeli.

"Ma.. maafkan aku.." Sasuke menundukkan dirinya meminta maaf. Setelah mendapat maaf nya diterima oleh si penjual buku Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, memijit keningnya yang tampak keras karena frustasi. "Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal" batinnya.

Sasuke terkejut mendapati getaran dari saku celananya. Ia meraih handphone nya dan mendapati kalau Ibu Sakura menelpon.

"Halo? Bibi ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sa..Sasuke.. cepatlah kesini. Sa..Sa..Sakura men..jadi sangat me..nakutkan" jawab Ibu Sakura dengan terbata-bata. Ia tampak ketakutan sekali.

"Bibi, aku akan segera kesana. Jangan tutup telponnya" Sasuke berlari secepat mungkin ke rumah Sakura yang hanya beberapa blok dari tempat festival. Ketika ia sudah berada didepan rumah Sakura, Sasuke langsung membuka pintu rumah Sakura yang tidak terkunci dan menemukan Ibu Sakura yang masih memegang telpon dengan ketakutan diruang depan.

"Sakura di atas.." Ibu Sakura menunjuk ke arah tangga kamar Sakura, tatapan matanya panik sekaligus ketakutan. Sasuke mencoba menuntun Ibu Sakura ke dalam kamar. Ibu Sakura duduk ditepian kasur dan mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura.

"Sore tadi, bibi sedang membersihkan kamarnya ketika ia pergi keluar. Kamarnya berantakan tidak seperti biasanya, gaun-gaun kesukaannya berserakan dimana-mana dan tampak terpotong-potong bahkan aku menemukan banyak darah di gaunnya. Aku pun menemukan sebuah buku tua diatas meja belajarnya yang terbuka, aku berniat untuk mengambilnya dan merapikan kamarnya tapi setelah Sakura datang.." Ibu Sakura tampak menghentikan ceritanya beberapa saat. "Ia terkejut melihat ku, ia bertingkah seperti bukan Sakura. Ia membawa sebuah gaun berwarna abu-abu lalu meletakkan dikasur dan kemudian menyerang ku" Ibu Sakura mulai terisak menangis. "Sakura menyeret bibi keluar dari kamarnya dan ia mengunci diri. Dia berteriak untuk tidak mendekatinya lagi. Bibi sangat ketakutan Sasuke, apa yang sudah terjadi dengan Sakura?"

"Bibi, tenanglah disini aku akan menghampiri Sakura. Bibi kuncilah pintunya jangan pernah dibuka sampai aku yang menghampiri Bibi" pinta Sasuke. Ibu Sakura mengangguk dan segera mengunci pintu kamarnya setelah Sasuke naik ke lantai atas.

"Dari awal aku sudah yakin, ada yang salah dengan buku itu" pikir Sasuke sambil berjalan melewati tangga menuju kamar Sakura. Hawa dingin segera ia rasakan merasuk menuju tubuhnya. Bagaimanapun ia akan menolong kekasihnya, Sakura. Sasuke menatap sebentar pintu kamar Sakura yang berwarna pink sampai ia berhasil mendobrak pintu yang terkunci itu. Sasuke kaget melihat dua orang lain selain Sakura dikamar Sakura. Ia membelalakkan matanya melihat sepasang pengantin yang bergandengan tangan di atas kasur Sakura. Mereka melayang. Sasuke tidak percaya dengan hantu, tapi ia yakin mereka berdua adalah roh orang mati. Mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki rambut panjang yang tergerai, meskipun saat itu kamar Sakura gelap dengan hanya sedikit cahaya dari Bulan yang menerobos masuk melewati jendela kamar Sakura yang terbuka, Sasuke yakin roh perempuan itu sama persis seperti yang ia lihat pada saat ia dan Sakura berpelukan dibawah pohon besar saat festival. _Ehehe.._ roh lelaki disampingnya terkekeh sinis memandangi Sasuke.

"Jadi kau Sasuke?" tanyanya. Suaranya benar-benar seperti orang mati. Pelan dan dingin.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Sayang sekali, tapi Sakura akan menjadi milikku tidak akan lama lagi" ucapnya masih dengan pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Ia benar-benar masih belum mengerti.

"Darah Sakura dapat membuat roh pengantin ku lebih kuat. Dia gadis yang cantik, cocok untuk pengantin ku yang lebih cantik. Aku akan mengambil jiwa nya untuk pengantin ku, Tenten" Roh lelaki itu mengusap lembut pipi pengantin wanitanya yang sedari tadi hanya diam memandangi Sakura.

"Tidak.. Sakura adalah milik ku" teriak Sasuke. Roh pengantin lelaki itu terkejut.

"Sakura sudah menjadi milik kami. Kau tidak bisa mematahkan kutukannya" ucap Tenten , roh pengantin wanita itu dengan pelan.

 _Uhkkk…_ Sakura memuntahkan sedikit darah dari mulutnya. Ia tergontai lemas di bawah lantai menatap Sasuke. "Sa..Sasuke.." lirih Sakura pelan, tangannya berusaha menggapai Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Tidak akan kami biarkan kalian bersatu. Tidak lagi. Kali ini kita lah yang akan menjadi satu" teriak sepasang kekasih itu dan roh mereka tiba-tiba seperti memasuki tubuh Sakura. _Ahhhh.._ Sakura tampak berteriak sangat kesakitan. Tubuhnya benar-benar menyedihkan, terlihat lebih kurus dan lemas. Begitu cepat perubahan terjadi pada Sakura karena roh pengantin yang mengendalikan tubuhnya. Sakura pasti sangat menderita. Sasuke mendekati Sakura, sebelum beberapa saat Sakura sempat mengatakan agar Sasuke pergi.

'Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu Sakura" teriak Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura mulai berdiri. Tubuhnya bergerak aneh sambil memegang pisau ditangannya.

"Kalau begitu, matilah bersama kami" suara Sakura berubah menjadi suara kedua roh pengantin tadi. Ayunan pisau ditangan Sakura masih bisa dihalang oleh Sasuke.

"Sakura, aku mohon sadarlah!" pinta Sasuke. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya ketika pisau itu akan mengenai kepalanya. " _Ck.._ _Sakura benar-benar dikuasai_ " batinnya. Sasuke mundur perlahan sampai akhirnya tubuhnya tersantuk dengan meja belajar Sakura. Ia merasakan sedang menyentuh sebuah buku, ketika ia memiliki kesempatan untuk melirik ke belakang saat Sakura masih berjalan dengan pelan sambil menodong kan pisau ke arah Sasuke, benar saja itu adalah buku tua penyebab semua ini terjadi. Sasuke kembali melirik Sakura di depannya yang sudah mulai mendekat, Sasuke mencengkram buku tua dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Sekali ayunan ini saja, kau akan mati!" teriak Sakura yang akan menancapkan pisau ditangannya menuju Sasuke. Sebelum itu terjadi dengan cepat Sasuke melemparkan buku tua itu ke arah luar melalu jendela kamar Sakura yang terbuka. " _Jika buku ini penyebabnya, aku mohon dengan begini, sedikit saja sesuatu dapat terjadi_ " batin Sasuke sambil menutupkan kedua matanya. Jujur saja, ia pun tak tahu bagaimana yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

 _Takk.._ bunyi pisau tersebut menancap ke meja belajar Sakura. Sakura merasa lemas tak berdaya, tubuhnya mulai akan jatuh dan dahinya terbentuk dengan tepian meja membuatnya jatuh dan pingsan. Sasuke masih terdiam kaget, ia mendudukkan dirinya lemas disamping Sakura. Ia tak boleh berlama-lama berdiam seperti ini, jika buku itu dijauhkan dan berhasil membuat roh itu sementara waktu tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuh Sakura, maka ia tidak bisa berlama-lama untuk sejenak menenangkan dirinya. Sasuke segera menggendong Sakura ala Bridal-style, menuruni tangga dan menuju kamar Ibu Sakura.

"Bibi ini aku, Sasuke" teriak Sasuke. Ibu Sakura segera membuka kan pintu dan membiarkan Sasuke masuk, menidurkan tubuh putrinya diatas kasur, mengikatkan tali di tangan, kaki, dan tubuh putrinya. Sasuke dan Ibu Sakura sebenarnya tidak tega, ini hanya sebagai jaga-jaga saja.

"Sasuke.. aku mengerti.." ucap Ibu Sakura lirih.

"Bibi aku akan segera kembali, aku berjanji hanya sebentar. Aku akan membawa buku itu ke rumah ku, aku akan menyelidikinya. Akan ku cari cara agar Sakura terbebas dari ini. Tapi sebelum itu, beberapa hari aku akan menginap disini menjaga Sakura bersama bibi sampai aku dapat memastikan Sakura baik-baik saja" Sasuke tampak meyakinkan.

"Baiklah"

.

.

Sasuke bergegas ke halaman belakang mencari buku tua itu, ia membawa buku tua itu ke rumahnya kemudian kembali ke rumah Sakura setelah ia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan tepat pukul lima pagi. Sementara itu didalam kamar Sasuke terdengar beberapa bisikan.

"Bagaimana kita bisa mendekati gadis itu.."

"Sayang, kita memiliki darahnya. Kau tidak perlu cemas. Setidaknya biarkan mereka bersama sebentar saja sebelum mereka tidak bisa melakukan hal itu lagi"

.

.

Beberapa hari Sasuke dan Ibu Sakura menjaga Sakura, Sakura kini sudah lumayan membaik setelah kemarin tertidur seharian. Lingkaran kehitaman di matanya sudah mulai menghilang, tubuhnya yang kurus mulai membaik karena nafsu makannya pun membaik, ia tidak minta masakan Cina lagi pada ibunya, mulai berbicara dengan riang seperti Sakura yang dulu dan ia selalu meminta Sasuke untuk menggenggam tangannya saat ia tertidur walaupun dengan masih terikat di kasur. Setelah yakin Sasuke dapat meninggalkan Sakura sebentar, Sasuke pamit pada ibu Sakura agar menyelidiki dan mengakhiri ini semua. "Bibi apapun yang terjadi, segera hubungi aku".

Sasuke memasuki kamarnya. Ia duduk dimeja belajarnya dan mulai membuka buku tua itu dengan hati-hati. Ia melihat setiap lembaran buku itu, banyak lembar kosong sampai ia menemukan lembar dengan beberapa tetesan bekas darah dan terdapat sebuah tulisan disana.

~ o ~

 _Setiap setahun sekali kita merayakannya, jadi ini adalah tahun ketujuh._

 _Kita akan bersama , tapi jika satu orang pun tidak menyetujuinya tidak akan ku biarkan_

 _Impian kita ini tidak terwujud_

 _Hari ini sudah kita pastikan akan bersatu, walaupun cahaya menjadi kegelapan_

 _Walaupun bersatu dengan cara kegelapan aku tidak perduli_

 _Cinta yang kuat, pasti akan menyatukan kita_

 _Segala kutukan akan terpatahkan dengan cinta yang kuat_

 _Walaupun dengan kegelapan tidak apa, asalkan kita bersatu_

 _Pengantin lelaki mu, Hyuga Neji_

 _Pengantin perempuan ku, Hyuga Tenten._

~o~

Sasuke tampak mengernyitkan alisnya, Hyuga? Pikirnya. Ia mengambil Handphone dan mencari nama Uzumaki Naruto. Ketika telpon tersambung Sasuke langsung menanyakan banyak hal dengan cepat.

"Halo, Sasuke? Hei, lama tak.."

"Naruto? Kau bilang kau menikah dengan seorang Hyuga bukan? Dimana kau sekarang? Apa istri mu ada dirumah? Berikan telpon mu padanya, ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan, cepat" pinta Sasuke

"Aaa.. aa.. apa-apaan sih kau Sasuke? Kami memang sedang di rumah, ada uru.."

"Ini penting sekali Naruto, aku tahu kau senior ku aku memang tidak sopan berbicara dengan nada seperti ini, tapi aku harus cepat"

"Hinata.." panggil Naruto disebrang telpon sana. "Ini Hinata, akan ku gunakan speaker agar aku bisa mendengar pembicaraan kalian. Hei, Sasuke siapa tahu kau ingin menggoda is.."

"Hinata, tahukah kau mengenai Hyuga Neji dan Hyuga Tenten? Aku mohon, ceritakan apapun tentang mereka kepada ku" pinta Sasuke

"Eh?" Naruto dan Hinata tampak kaget. Tidak ada jawaban beberapa saat.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa kau tahu tentang mereka Sasuke. Hinata, aku sungguh tidak menceritakan ini pada siapa pun" Hinata mulai terisak disana. "Maaf Sasuke, tapi cerita ini sudah lama sekali ingin kami berdua lupakan"

"Kutukan itu.. hiks.. terjadi lagi?" tanya Hinata

"Hinata kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Dulu.. Kak Neji sangat mencintai Tenten, mereka marah ketika ayah tidak merestui hubungan mereka karena Tenten yang menderita sakit parah. Tenten bersumpah akan membunuh siapa saja jika akan memisahkan mereka berdua. Hari itu aku melihat Kak Neji dan Tenten menjadi bukan seorang manusia lagi. Mereka berdua membunuh ayah sambil bergandengan tangan" Hinata berhenti sejenak.

"Hinata, hentikan" pinta Naruto.

"Aku kemudian berhasil melarikan diri dari rumah. Mereka kemudian bunuh diri bersama di bawah pohon besar pada malam harinya. Aku terlalu takut datang ke pemakaman mereka. Aku sendirian dan hanya menyimpan buku milik Kak Neji, tapi ternyata hal itu salah. Roh mereka dendam pada siapa saja. Jiwa ku hampir direnggut oleh mereka berdua. Ia juga ingin aku mati"

"Aku menyelamatkan Hinata, mematahkan kutukan mereka. Membuat buku dan roh mereka hilang dari sekitar kami. Sasuke, jika kau ingin menyelamatkan perempuan yang saat ini menjadi incaran roh mereka berdua, patahkan kutukan dari darahnya. Lakukan seperti yang kami lakukan sekarang karena cinta yang kuat"

"Kalian mematahkannya dengan.." Sasuke tampak berpikir.

"Menikah, jadikan ia milik mu Sasuke" teriak Naruto sebelum telpon terputus. _Ngiiiiiiiiiing.._ nada telpon menjadi bunyi tajam yang menusuk telinga Sasuke. Ia menjatuhkan handphone ke lantai dan menutup kedua telinganya. "Kau tidak akan bisa memilikinya, Sasuke" bisikan-bisikan itu mulai memasuki pendengaran Sasuke terus menerus.

"Tidakkk.. tidakkkk" Sasuke berteriak keras sampai akhirnya ia menyadari handphone nya bergetar _'Ibu Sakura'_

Sasuke melawan bisikan-bisikan itu, meraih buku tua itu dan meraih handphonenya, berlari secepat mungkin keluar dari kamar dan rumahnya.

"Halo? Bibi?"

"Sasuke, secepatnya kau pergi ke sebuah pohon.. entahlah Sakura menuju kesana sekarang. Aku baik-baik saja. Susul dia, lindungi putriku Sasuke" _Tut..tut..tut_.. telpon terputus dengan sendirinya.

"Sial, mereka mulai berulah lagi" batin Sasuke. "Cinta yang kuat.. akan mematahkan kutukannya.. Sakura aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku sebelum aku berhasil menjadikan mu sebagai miliku" teriak Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

Sasuke masih terlihat lelah ketika sampai didepan sebuah pohon besar, ia masih terlalu berantakan mengatur nafasnya, sekarang ia dibuat kaget melihat Sakura dihadapannya yang memakai gaun pengantin berwarna abu-abu dan memegang sebuah tali yang kemudian berhasil membuat tali tersebut terikat di dahan besar pohon itu. Sasuke mendekatinya dengan tenang lalu membuang buku itu ke tanah pohon besar itu. Sasuke ingin menipu kedua roh ini.

"Jika kau mendekat, aku akan semakin cepat melakukannya. Kau jadi tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kekasih mu" seringai Sakura yang dikuasai oleh dua roh pengantin jahat dalam tubuhnya.

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke cepat. "Kita akan mati bersama.." Sasuke meraih tali dileher Sakura untuk berbagi bersama dengannya.

"Kalian mati bersama disini, aku mengerti kalau kalian sebenarnya saling mencintai. Aku dan Sakura juga akan menunjukkan pada kalian kalau kami juga saling mencintai" Sasuke mengeratkan tali pada lehernya dan Sakura, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, mengusap lembut pipinya.

"Tapi sayang sekali, tidak lagi kali ini, aku akan mematahkan kutukannya" seringai Sasuke tampak menjatuhkan roh pengantin itu. Sakura membelalakkan kedua matanya kaget mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Haruno Sakura, aku mencintai mu. Kau sudah mengiyakan akan menikah dengan ku. Haruno Sakura, kau adalah milik ku" teriak Sasuke. Kedua roh itu perlahan-lahan keluar dari tubuh Sakura. Darah yang menghitam keluar dari hidung Sakura, Sakura menatap kedua mata Sasuke. Sepanjang Sasuke mengucapkan hal tadi ia tidak akan pernah mengedipkan kedua matanya sedikit pun, agar Sakura melihat kesungguhan hatinya, agar Sakura tahu bahwa Sakura hanya milik Sasuke seorang.

Kedua Roh Neji dan Tenten sekarang benar-benar marah, mereka keluar dengan sempurna dari tubuh Sakura, mereka tidak terima ini padahal sedikit saja lagi mereka berhasil mendapatkan jiwa Sakura. Ketika kedua roh mereka berdua akan mendekati lagi tubuh Sakura sampai Sasuke meminta Sakura yang sudah mulai sadar.

"Sayang, tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa cinta kita yang kuat akan terus menyatukan kita berdua" Sasuke tersenyum simpul. "Haruno Sakura, apakah kau bersedia menikah dengan ku?" tanya Sasuke menatap lekat pada kedua mata Sakura.

 _Tidakkkkkkkkkkkk…_ teriak kedua roh pengantin tersebut. Terlambat, mereka terlambat untuk memiliki jiwa Sakura sepenuhnya sekarang.

"Ya, Aku bersedia untuk menjadi istri mu Uchiha Sasuke, aku milik mu" jawab Sakura dengan tersenyum dan kedua matanya sekarang yang berkaca, kedua tangan besar meraih pipinya, Sakura merasakan sebuah bibir yang hangat mengecup bibirnya. Ia terharu sekali, meskipun kegelapan sempat merasuki tubuhnya, Sasuke lah sebagai cahaya yang menyelamatkannya.

Kedua roh pengantin tersebut menghilang, bersamaan dengan buku tua. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, menyapu darah hitam yang keluar dari hidung Sakura, tertawa senang bahwa Sakura sudah kembali padanya. "Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga mu, aku mencintai mu" ucap Sasuke lembut dan mendekatkan dahinya pada dahi Sakura.

"Aku juga mencintai mu, Sasuke" balas Sakura. Beberapa saat mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini sampai Sakura menyadari sesuatu. "Umm.. Sasuke, bisa kita lepaskan tali ini sebelum kita benar-benar tercekik disini?" tanya Sakura polos. Mereka tertawa bersama, melepaskan tali pada leher mereka dan membuang tali tersebut. Sasuke tidak menemukan buku itu lagi, ia yakin buku tersebut hilang karena ia sudah berhasil mematahkan kutukannya. Sasuke menggendong Sakura dengan Bridal-style, tentu saja kali ini Sakura dalam keadaan sadar.

"Kau yakin kuat mengantar ku pulang sampai rumah?" tanya Sakura digendongan Sasuke.

"Ibu mu akan senang karena aku berhasil melindungi putrinya. Ia pasti akan langsung merestui kita menikah besok" canda Sasuke.

.

.

"Lihat ini Shikamaru, cantik bukan? tanya Temari sambil memperlihatkan buku tua pada kekasihnya yang asik berjalan kedepan, melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala, dan melihat malas ke arah langit yang mulai mendung. "Buku ini penuh misteri. Oh, ayolah ini susah sekali dibuka" ocehan pelan Temari kali ini masih ia hiraukan.

"Auw.." pekik Temari dan menghentikan jalannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru. "Kenapa bisa terluka begitu?" Shikamaru melirik Temari yang berusaha menghentikan darah yang menetes dari ujung jarinya, dan kali ini Shikamaru menghampirinya.

"Uhh.. tadi aku berusaha membuka buku ini" ujarnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya pelan ke udara. "Baiklah kita lihat apa isi buku misterius yang cantik ini hihihi" kekehnya pelan sambil meneruskan perjalanan dan fokus pada sebuah buku tua ditangannya. "Kegelapan. Wah ini buku yang menarik Shikamaru.." ucapnya riang. Shikamaru melanjutkan jalannya membelakangi Temari. Temari terus membuka lembaran buku tersebut dan membaca isinya

"..Cinta yang kuat pasti akan menyatukan kita, segala kutukan akan terpatahkan dengan cinta yang kuat.." gumam Temari pelan.

"Hh.. itu terdengar seperti cerita horror bukannya cerita romantis" kritik Shikamaru dengan nada malas. Samar-samar ia melihat sebuah bayangan perempuan pada etalase toko yang lama tidak terpakai disebrang jalan. Temari hanya terus menundukkan pandangannya diam memandangi buku tua itu sambil terus berjalan kedepan. Lama tidak ada jawaban dari Temari membuat suasana semakin dingin saja ditambah hembusan angin yang semakin kuat menerjang kota. "Ayo percepat jalannya, sebentar lagi harinya akan hujan" ajak Shikamaru berlari sambil menggandeng tangan Temari yang mulai mendingin.

 _Shikamaru sebaiknya perhatikan kekasih mu sekarang juga, ia akan mulai menjadi pengganti jiwa pengantin ku.._

* * *

 **Dibaca juga**

.

.

.

 **Pas udah selesai baca, tetep ga suka ya?**

 **Kepanjangan kah?**

 **Ato ga dapet horror nya?**

 ***mewek bombay***

 **-** Maafkan ke Alay-an Author-

.

.

.

 **Review** jika berkenan yaa ^_^


End file.
